Defining the Standards
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Title says it all but theres a great summary inside! M&M AU PG-13
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell! I wish I did!  
  
Summary: Finding yourself in a world of pretenders is a difficult thing to accomplish. But when you have two friends the odds are better. Alex and Tess are determined to help themselves and a hurt Maria find out where they truly stand in the modern world of fashion and labels. So when Isabel Evans, Max Evans, Michael Guerin, Liz Parker, Pam Troy, Courtney Banks and Kyle Valenti see them next, the transformation will be complete. It doesn't take a beauty camp to make you beautiful but it takes confidence to realize that beauty. So the trio will head to a beauty camp for the make over of their lifetimes. After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  
  
Thanks to Michaela for the wonderful and beautiful summary! I couldn't have said it better my self!  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think and hopefully leave me some FB!!  
  
Warning:  
  
This is not bashing the characters. but I have used them to fit the label of my story. so yeah. lol I'm a happy CC girl so things will look up  
  
Please don't take anything into offense... I am writing this story... and it's supposed to be real... what life can really be like for some people... *this is my life lol* so i am sorry if my story offends anyone.  
  
Dedication: This story goes out to Ruby for always listening to me go on and on about stupid things and listening to me ramble about this fic!! It also goes out to Michaela thanks girl for listening to me about my ideas and helping out in all the beautiful ways that you can since your so smart!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Maria woke up to the consistent voice of her mother yelling. The only time she could escape her mothers constant bickering when she was home was to sleep, or to drown out the sounds with her music.  
  
"Get up Maria. Get up right now!" Maria sighed pulling off her covers she sat up pushing herself out of bed. Why couldn't she have a normal life? Where her mother didn't wake her up at 5 in the morning to help open up an alien theme restaurant.  
  
"I'm up." Maria shouted running a comb through her hair. She didn't care what she looked like its not like she'd have to get ready for school, that'd wait until 6 so it didn't really matter.  
  
"GET UP!" She heard her mother yell. Sometimes she could swear her mother didn't listen to her at all. Maria trudged down the stairs and into the café.  
  
"What can I do?" She asked.  
  
"Don't just stand there get to work, put out the silverware." Her mother orders and Maria nodded absently trying to wake herself up.  
  
An hour or so later she trudged back up the stairs to getting ready to take a shower. Sometimes she felt bad about the way she looked, like right when she was about to take a shower, standing naked she couldn't hide the bulge in her stomach or the flesh on her thighs. She couldn't hide them from herself, she knew she wasn't THAT big but she also knew she was no size 10 and that pained her. Because she'd always wished she were thin.  
  
She knew her best friend wouldn't agree, because her best friend was thin. So thin people would often mistake her for being anorexic. Maria wouldn't care, she'd love for people to think she was so thin that maybe she didn't eat at all. She knew that was sick and twisted but she didn't care.  
  
Maria hated high school. She really did it was like this place where people went to get tormented or be the ones tormenting. She had always tried to steer clear of the elite group the group of 'pretties' but they had always found there way to her. She was their favorite target because she was not only overweight she was dull, plain and ugly in their eyes.  
  
But day in and day out she found herself coming back here. Meeting with her best friends at their lockers and walking to their first period history. Where she'd sit there pretending to pay attention only to copy Tess's notes later. Maria hated school it was her enemy, she didn't see why people should be forced to go to a place where they would only be made fun of. judged. hated on.. And most of all ignored, to Maria that's what hurt the most people acting like you didn't exist. Maria had been in high school for 3 years and her only motivation being that soon Tess, Alex and her would have raised enough money to send themselves to camp.  
  
Maria knew at camp she would find herself she would find the real her. if it was that big overly plain girl that she saw everyday in the mirror then that's what she'd live with. But she knew it was silly to conform to 'their' standards, to what they found to be beautiful but she didn't care because she wanted to be thin, healthy, and beautiful in her own eyes and not anyone else's. Because she was setting her own standards.  
  
So here she was again standing by her locker, it being the start of another day in hell.  
  
She noticed Isabel and her posse heading towards her, she let out a sigh another run in with the 'Ice Queen' herself.  
  
"Ria." Isabel acknowledged with a smile so sickening sweet it could have given her a toothache just looking at it.  
  
"Isabel." She said nodding her head in the blonde's direction.  
  
"Why is it that you're standing around geek?" Isabel asked.  
  
"What?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"You're like within two inches of my locker what are you thinking?" Isabel said her face showing the horror that Maria knew Isabel must have been feeling with having someone like her in breathing distance.  
  
"I've had this locker all year." Maria said openly glaring at her.  
  
"Well you should move because you're taking up all the room."  
  
"Whatever." Maria muttered she wasn't in the mood to take Isabel's crap today.  
  
"With you standing there I can't get by to my locker."  
  
"I'm no where near you're locker."  
  
"Excuse me but you're not supposed to be talking back." Liz said stepping up.  
  
"Get a life." Maria said staring right back at them.  
  
"Please we have a life."  
  
"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be standing around associating with me now would you?" Maria said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Whatever fat bitch." Isabel said and Maria wanted to hit her. right in her jaw.  
  
"Could you just leave her alone?" Tess said walking over with Alex.  
  
"Why are you gonna make me? Ooh I'm so scared you're gonna hit me with your bones." Liz said in mock horror.  
  
"Shut up." Alex said glaring at them. "Leave them alone they haven't done anything to you."  
  
"They're living that's enough for us." Isabel said staring back at him.  
  
"Why don't you go dye you're hair or something?" Alex said pushing past them to stand by Maria.  
  
Isabel glared and stormed off with the others following right after her.  
  
"You ok?" Tess whispered after the others had left.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Maria said sniffing.  
  
"Maria. they're dumb don't listen to them." Alex said giving her a hug.  
  
"I hate them." Maria said her voice cold.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do." Maria said.  
  
"They're just jealous." Tess said.  
  
"Jealous? Of me are you crazy chica?"  
  
"Think about it Maria, they're not smart, they have no real talents other then being jerks. When you're up on stage singing for thousands of people they're going to be home knocked up working at MC Donald's talking about 'Do you want fries with that?" Tess said before answering.  
  
"I knew I kept you around for something." Maria said throwing her arms around Alex and Tess's shoulders as they headed off to their first period. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thanks for you guys idea! I've kept it all in mind as I'm writing this, sorry I haven't been around much but I should be getting to updating everything within the week.  
  
Part 2  
  
She had gone the entire day without another show down. In fact she hadn't really seen Liz or Isabel or the rest of they're posse. She figured they must be skipping, luckily they took little Pam Troy with them. She hated Pam with a passion, with every fiber in her body. Pam was the worst of the group, she wanted to prove herself to the Ice Bitch herself that she was cool enough, that she was witty enough and so her comments were the worst.  
  
Maria often dreamed of the day she'd come home from camp, beautiful from the inside, but most of all she'd come home confident. And she would make sure to stomp them all to pieces, them and they're little boy toys. She'd have gained the courage to overcome they're nasty words, she would free herself from they're chains.  
  
"Maria." Tess said breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
Maria whirled around her hair flopping into her face as she searched the halls for her best friend, once she'd spotted Tess heading towards her Maria noticed her face was flushed.  
  
Maria whirled around her hair whipping into her face as she scanned the people near by looking for her best friend, once she'd finally spotted Tess she waved her over. Watching as her friend came closer she took notice of how flushed she looked.  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked concern written all over her face.  
  
"Nothing." Tess lied her eyes cast downward.  
  
Maria knew better, Tess had to be lying, because as long as she knew Tess she had been able to tell when she was lying and this had to be one of those times. "Stop lying and tell me what happened." Maria snapped.  
  
"Well.." Tess started twisting her hands nervously. "It's just."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
"It's just. well." Tess slowly went on.  
  
"Spit it out!" Maria orders anxiously.  
  
"Isabel hit me." Tess finally admitted.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?" Maria shouted causing people near by to turn and look.  
  
"Yeah." Tess started. "Alex and I were talking and then Alex leans over and kissed me."  
  
"WHAT?" Maria said even more surprised.  
  
"It was nothing like that." Tess rushed quickly to explain.  
  
"What happened then?" Maria asked raising her eyebrow. She didn't even know Tess and Alex liked one another, why hadn't they told her? She would have understood, it just didn't make sense!  
  
"It's not like that, we noticed Isabel staring at us, so Alex wanted to see what her problem was so he kissed me to give her something to really look at." Tess rushed on trying to catch her breath as her cheeks became pinker "And she just came up and hit me." Tess finished wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I can't believe that. that BITCH!" Maria said angrily. "I hate her!"  
  
"I know. I do too! But it's just weird you know?" Tess said with an evil smile "I don't know why she did that but she'll get what's owed to her, in due time."  
  
"I hope so." She said sliding her arm around Tess's shoulders.  
  
"So what was it like?"  
  
"What was what like?" Tess asked completely confused.  
  
"DUH! Kissing Alex." Maria said teasingly.  
  
"I don't know it wasn't a real kiss." Tess said. "I mean it's kind of weird."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well he's like my second best friend. Its just weird." Tess said giggling as they made their way over to Maria's car.  
  
Maria sighed as the dreams of all the different way's she'd pictured receiving her very first kiss, she longed for someone to take her in they're arms and just kiss her senseless, of course she wanted it to be perfect, to share it with someone special.  
  
She dreamed of many things like that, she dreamed of the day she'd be sharing her life with someone else, the day she walked down the isle staring into the love of her life's eyes. To watch him repeat they're vows, to promise to love each other for the rest of they're lives.  
  
A day in which she would go home completely content, happy with herself, happy with her life. She wanted someone to love her for her, someone who wouldn't care whether she was a size 2 or a size 20, someone who wouldn't care what she looked like now nor what she would look like 20 years from now. She wanted someone who'd love her no matter what because of what she was on the inside.  
  
Maria knew that those things didn't seem likely, she didn't know who could possibly love her, why would they? She had nothing to offer, she knew dreaming was pointless and she did a lot of dreaming but it was better then nothing, it was better then her reality. 


End file.
